


Steak Out

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "You brought steak to a stake out, seriously?""Well I mean, technically it's a steak SANDWICH but the answer is still yes,"Or: A few days before Christmas Derek and Stiles are stuck on a stake out, Stiles has a cold, and Derek is forced to put up with his refusal to acknowledge it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this really came from, other than I wanted to do something with Stiles bringing steak to a stake out just to be ironic

"Please... tell me you're joking,"

Stiles looked up at him, eyebrows raised curiously and tilting his head

"Why would I be joking?"

"You brought steak to a stake out, seriously?"

"Well I mean, technically it's a steak SANDWICH but the answer is still yes," Stiles shrugged back as he unwrapped the foil from the food

Derek shook his head slowly, sighing and closing his eyes

Honestly they were LUCKY they hadn't been spotted yet

So far this entire thing was a massive mistake...

The two of them had been tailing someone who they believed to be a seasoned hunter, it didn't sound like it was something that would have been THAT hard to accomplish, and yet the entire time they had been here they hadn't had a single sign of said supposed hunter

They had already been out here for two hours and to say they were starting to get a little frustrated was putting it mildly

"What are they doing out this late anyway?" Derek finally huffed, glancing out the window and glaring at the house in question

Maybe he was a little more uptight than usual tonight due to the fact that he had been rather caught off guard by this entire stake out plan

He had sort of been counting on spending the holidays quietly at home with Stiles....

"Dude, it's two nights before Christmas Eve, he's probably at a party or something, chill,"

Derek didn't NEED to chill, he needed to see if the person they were stalking was a hunter or not and then he needed to go home

It was his first holiday season with Stiles, who could blame him for being a little bit upset that it wasn't working out quite as well as he had hoped?

He jumped suddenly, glancing down as the smell of steak suddenly hit his nose and finding a clump of foil being held under it

(Wich would explain the sudden smell)

"I brought two,"

Hesitantly, Derek took the second sandwich and started unwrapping the foil, trying not to sulk any more than he already was over this entire thing

It hadn't even been their idea to stake out the place to begin with...

"Hey, do we still have that spare blanket in the back? I'm freaking freezing,"

Derek glanced at his partner, lips pressing into a tight line as he took in the fact that Stiles was already wearing a hoodie, a heavy jacket, and gloves

But he reached back and grabbed the spare blanket anyway, wordlessly starting to unfold it for him

"I think you're getting sick, you've been coughing for a few days now and don't think I didn't see you skittering downstairs last night like some kind of gremlin,"

"What are you talking about?" the spark frowned, grabbing at the blanket eagerly and shuddering as he draped it around himself

"I'm talking about the fact that after you THOUGHT I went to sleep you got up and put on slippers, my jacket, and your Slytherin robes- with the hood up- before waddling downstairs for what I can only assume, based on the dishes, to be a poorly constructed sandwich,"

"It was NOT poorly constructed," Stiles huffed, biting into his steak sandwich before suddenly barking out a loud cough

"See? You're getting sick,"

"I don't think sparks even CAN get sick Derek,"

"I disagree, besides, how do you explain the cough?"

"What, I can't have a dry throat? And you know that sinuses going wacky because of the weather doesn't count as being sick right?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Derek sighed, taking a bite into his sandwich, wich, admittedly, was actually pretty good...

Things were quiet for a few moments, Derek starting to get lost in his own thoughts before Stiles spoke again

"Who do you think decided Yorkies look better without tails? Like... aside from the fact that tail docking is a barbaric and horrible thing, who made the decision that that looked better? Have you SEEN Yorkies with tails Derek? They're CUTE,"

Derek, by now, was more than used to Stiles' random outbursts of questions, and he had long since learned to just go with the flow

"Who ever thought designer breeding was a good idea to begin with? Humans are stupid, always have been, always will be,"

"Yeah but I mean.... still,"

Stiles punctuated that with a horrendous cough that had Derek wincing from the pain it caused his ears

"That's it, as soon as this is over with we're going home and you're going to rest, I knew you were overdoing it with all this Christmas-driven perfectionism lately, you pushed yourself too hard and now you're ill,"

From finding the right gift to the right card to the right _wrapping papper_ Stiles had been a little relentless about making sure Christmas would be perfect

And it didn't even stop at the gifts, he had been trying out so many new baked goods that frankly Derek was a little surprised their oven had withstood the punishment

He wasn't sure if Stiles had always been like this or if this was mostly induced by the fact that he hardly got to see the rest of the pack now, with mostly everyone being in college and away from Beacon Hills, and topped off by the fact that Derek knew good and well that he was trying to create some kind of birthday extravaganza for him, but if Stiles WAS like this on a regular basis...

Derek felt sorry for the sheriff

"Hey, number one, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my daddy, number two, I am not sick, number three even if I WAS sick it isn't because I spent three hours wrapping gifts last night or whatever it is you think I did to cause my SLIGHT cough, and fourth of all this is NOTHING ok? You should've seen me and Scott when we had the flu together when we were seven, we were both sick for a WEEK, my mom was watching us because Scott's mom had to work, we'd just lay there all day in and out of sleep, occasionally poke eachother and ask if we were alive, man I was SURE that we were dieing, so this? Yeah, this is nothing,"

"It isn't a comparison Stiles! Just because you aren't sick at a level ten like you were at one point doesn't mean that you aren't still SICK- wich you are, by the way, weather or not you want to admit it, it's not even fifty degrees outside and you're practically wrapped up like you're about to go mountain climbing, and maybe wrapping for three hours alone won't make you sick, but doing it at three in the morning will, especially coupled with the fact that you went running out of the house in a t-shirt and basketball shorts in the rain a few days ago to get 'emergency flour',"

"But-"

"Also, I may not be your father, but I am your boyfreind, wich means I can withhold sex,"

Stiles' jaw dropped open- just as Derek knew it would- and he sputtered for a response

"You WOULDN'T,"

"Test me,"

"You like it too much,"

"Over the course of seven years I only had it twice- during neither time being of my full mind and faculties mind you- I can wait out a punishment,"

"Yeah, ok, fair, but you weren't having it with ME back then,"

Wich, _point_ , but Derek wasn't about to let on that Stiles was kind of right about that

Besides, if it was a question of Stiles' health Derek would just as soon live in celebecy

"Is that a gamble you're REALLY willing to take?"

Stiles would never admit that Derek was right, but taking him up on that WOULD kind of feel like playing Russian Roulette with a loaded gun

He knew Derek didn't play around when it came to his health

"Shut up and watch for the perp," he grumbled, slinking down in his seat and forcing himself not to look over and see the smug look on Derek's face

~+~

"I can't believe we wasted four hours on that," Derek sighed as he drove

Sure enough, four hours into the stake out, the home owners in question pulled into the driveway...

And promptly got out of the car to see who Derek and Stiles were

As it turns out, Scott's information was a little bit more than wrong- it was the complete OPPOSITE of what he said

The person in question wasn't a hunter- SHE was a werewolf, who had just bitten and turned her human husband

Derek still didn't know where Scott had gotten the information that they were hunters but he wasn't happy about it

Especially since Stiles' cold had escalated to sneezing

"We don't have medicine at home," he pointed out, leaning back in his seat and hugging the blanket a little tighter around him

"Then we'll stop at a drug store,"

"Drug stores closed at ten, it's midnight now, you've gotta go to a super store like Walmart,"

Somehow this night just keeps getting better...

"We're going in here for medicine, alright? That means no Christmas shopping, if you take one STEP towards the electronics I'm tieing you to the bed for a week and force feeding you chicken noodle soup until you stop sounding like you're hacking up a lung,"

"Wow, such bedside manner, way to put Florence Nightingale to shame there buddy,"

"I mean it Stiles, repeat after me: Med-i-cine."

Stiles muttered something under his breath, but it sure as hell wasn't "medicine"

Derek shook his head, knowing that if he didn't keep Stiles in his line of sight at all times he was going to end up having to chase him around the store like a child

He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the Christmas season seemed to drive Stiles nuts and jacked his perfectionism up to Lydia levels of insanity

Luckily the season was almost over...

They got into the store incident-free atleast, and Derek was almost sure they were going to get out of there in less than five minutes...

Until he turned around to check with Stiles about the pill count and found him missing

Atleast he found him quickly though... (Thank God for werewolfism...)

"What did I say about running off?" he asked with a sigh, glancing down to see what the hell Stiles had bolted for

If he had to take a guess, it'd be the bright and shiny Superman wrapping papper he was carrying

That or one of the handfull of ornaments he had managed to- where did he even keep FINDING all of these different ornaments!?

Their tree was practically one big ode to Hallmark at this point

"Stiles what the HELL?"

"Look! I found the Harry Potter I was looking for for my matched set! And look at this! A baseball bat! You know I hav-"

"It's great Stiles, really, just... please, please let's go so we can get home BEFORE two in the morning,"

Derek didn't even want to think about the hell that would come from being out this late

Stiles was sick, weather he wanted to admit it or not, and Derek knew he really needed to prioritize getting him in bed, medicated and comfortable, and turning to Google for as much information on how to handle colds (and how to tell if it was something worse) as he could get his hands on

But ofcourse all of that would have to come after taking care of their dog, who had been home alone all this time and was probably about to go out of her mind by now

Knowing her track record Derek was going to have to make food for her when they got in- despite having already given her dinner, she wouldn't leave them alone otherwise- and clean up her puppy pads...

Usually that was a partnered job but he wanted Stiles resting, not working

"Yeah yeah just one second, I have to show you the coolest one, look!"

Derek blinked down, staring in confusion at a .... little... ceramic snowman...?

"Look it's your name!"

Upon closer inspection, he found that, indeed, the snowman was wearing a blue scarf that said "Derek" on it

....

Quaint

"I even found one for Luna! How great is THAT?"

And right behind it was a smaller snowman, clearly stylized to look more like a child, with a pink scarf that said "Luna"

As if there wasn't enough proof in their household that they had turned the dog into a precursor for their future children...

"That's great, can we go now?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, but coughed into his hand and reluctantly agreed anyway

"I'm so glad I found these ornaments, this is the coolest thing,"

"Uh-huh," Derek muttered distractedly, pulling Stiles towards the nearest checkout counter

"I want to have ALL of the things with your name on them boo, I mean I never get to find anything with my name on it so you know... but I've always wanted those cute little name-ornaments and now there are TWO,"

"That's very cool," he agreed, setting the box of pills on the counter and reaching for Stiles' handfull of goods just to hurry things along

(When had he slipped in the pack of chocolate bars and bag of gift tags???)

"I mean I NEVER get name stuff Derek- ever, pencils, magnets, keychains- nope, and when they did that 'name on a coke bottle' thing I seriously went through SO much trouble to get to one of the lil' naming kiosks to get it printed on a can because, you know, it'll never be on a bottle, but when I got there they wouldn't let me put 'Stiles' on one because they didn't think it was a real name, and weird names have to have proof of ID and my ID is my real name, wich, honestly, I don't think would fit on one of those little tiny coke cans, there's a charector limit and I think my real name is too long, but anyway, so I had waited all that time and drove through a freaking rainstorm and still didn't get one,"

That finally had Derek's attention, shoulders sagging with sympathy as he handed cash over to the clerk and grabbed the bags

He could easily imagine Stiles' frustration and heartache over something like that

It would hurt anyone, but Stiles.... there was so much involved in his name- both his real name and his nickname- and never getting to partake in the childish fun of seeing your name on things, no matter how ridiculous and immature it sounded... it had to feel pretty terrible

Especially to have your name flat out REJECTED like that

"Why did they make you have an ID with your name on it to print the name?"

"Something about a bomb scare where people were punching a random series of letters into the keyboard and blowing up the kiosks, or atleast so they said,"

Derek wasn't sure if those people had been honest with Stiles, but if they had been...

The world needed more help than he thought

"So you never got your coke can?"

"No, but that's alright, I like the bottles better anyway,"

Derek sighed quietly, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders and kissing his hair as they walked out to the car

As if his mind wasn't already buzzing before, it was really hectic now...

~+~

"I have a surprise for you,"

Stiles blinked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed with a yawn

He felt better than he had for the last few days, the night of the stake out Derek had really put his foot down about resting and he had, reluctantly, taken the entire day yesterday to follow doctor's orders

(And if THAT hadn't been joked about atleast a dozen times...)

Luckily he felt better now, but he was still a little cloudy-headed, and being woken up on the morning of Christmas Eve with a little box in his face and an all-too-happy looking Derek in front of him...

He almost wondered if he was still sleeping

"Um... ok?"

Derek handed him a pair of scissors so he could cut through the packing tape, all the wile looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning

And when Stiles opened the box and unwrapped the bubblewrap.... he understood why

There in the box was a little snowman ornament, wearing a blue scarf that had "Stiles" written on it

"But.... how? Where did you...?"

"I found a personalization place online and had it shipped here overnight,"

"That must have cost an arm and a leg..."

"Do you really think I care?"

Yeah, actually, he KNEW Derek cared

Derek must have cared ALOT- about Stiles, that is- to even go through this trouble in the first place

Stiles set the ornament down on the table, flinging himself forward and pulling Derek into a tight, happy hug

_"Thank you..."_

"Merry Christmas Stiles,"

The spark grinned, leaning down and giving him an excited kiss

"It's a good thing werewolves can't get sick," Derek muttered, still smirking at his boyfreind

"I'm not sick!"

And it starts again....

**Author's Note:**

> True story about that coke thing too, my dad tried to get our dog's name, Isabo, printed, and the people told him exactly what Stiles said, obviously since my dog doesn't have a photo ID there was no way for him to get the can though, sadly


End file.
